Hick's can love, too!
by xErasexRewindx
Summary: Max Anderton was clueless when it came to love and now that she's got her self stuck in a zombie apocalypse, she'll never experience it. Her brother dies and four other survivors come to her rescue. Will she fall for one of them? Short 1st chap. On phone


"shh, everybody, I hear a bitch!" Coach hushed

The crying subsided and the crew exchanged glances.

"That shouldn't happen... right?" Rochelle asked no one in particular.

"maybe the bitch finally found the mall" Nick suggested

The other three survivors narrowed their eyes at him.

"that's getting old, Nicholas" Coach sighed

"so are you, but I ain't complaining" Nick flung back

They rolled their eyes before walking in the direction of which the crying came from. As they got closer, a figure came into view. She had glossy, brown hair, that settled around her shoulders, in waves, but what made them wonder about her, was the fact she was digging.

" uhhh, 'scuse me, ma'am, but why are ya digging?" Ellis voiced the question on everyone's mind, in a thick, southern drawl.

She choked back a sob and looked up at them with piercing, emerald- like, eyes.

"See this man here?" she pointed to a body that looked like it had been mauled "he's my brother and I'm not letting him go without a burial"

Everyone looked down, except Nick. He could care less. Ellis took off his hat in respect and grabbed a lone shovel.

"you guys keep guard fer any zombies" Ellis ordered

"C'mon, Ellis! We need to get to the mall!" Nick shouted, clearly pissed.

"Nick, I like ya, I do, but if ya gunna be so rude, imma smack ya with my shovel" Ellis threw over his shoulder

Nick growled in defeat and kept watch.

"Thank you... For doing this, Ellis...?" the girl slightly blushed, feeling bad for not knowing if she said his name right.

"yeah, that's right. So, what's your name?" he asked kindly

"Max... Maxine, but I don't like it" she answered

"Thatsa nice name" he smiled

"I guess" her face flushed, again.

They finished digging and Max turned to her brother and zipped a hoodie up backwards and pulled the hood up over his face. Ellis hooked his arms under her brothers armpits and helped lower him in. Max stared at the remains of her brother and she let a tear roll down her cheek. The tear landed inside the grave and she started pushing the mud inside, over him. Ellis followed her actions and soon the grave was filled.

"guys, I hear a horde" Coach yelled

"Oh god, more" Max whimpered, clutching her shovel tightly

"hey, sweetie, it's gonna be okay" Rochelle soothed "We're gonna get out of this and to the closest safe house, okay?"

Max nodded her head and waited. Not long later, the horde came barreling down the once deserted streets.

"Hunter!" Nick yelled

Sre enough, the hunter bounded through the crowd of infected and jumped Rochelle.

"Someone get it off me Get it off me!" She screamed as it's claws tore through her shirt and cut her skin

Max trembled as the swung the shovel at it's head. It stumbled off of Rochelle and she continued swinging at it. She finally stopped and wiped the sprayed blood off her face.

"Thanks" Rochelle panted

Max nodded and helped her off the ground.

"We're in fer it! There's a tank comin' this way!" Ellis yelled

"SHOOT SHOOT!" Coach ordered

Max looked down at her shovel and frowned. She sighed and waited for it to come near them. As it neared, she ran behind it and stabbed it into it's back. A growl ripped from it's throat as he swung his arm around and sent her flying. Her head collided with the windshield of a car and she cringed as a seering pain shot up her back and her head.

"Oh shit! It's gonna be okay, Maxxie!" Ellis yelled as the Tank stumbled, then flopped to the floor

Max lifted her head and pushed her self up, her teeth grinding together. She slid of the hood of the car and slightly waved to them.

"Did ya see how far ya flew! It was pretty awesome!" Ellis babbled as he jogged up, with the other three survivors in tow.

"Ellis, she got thrown into a car, I don't think she'll see it as awesome " Nick said

"Oh, Yeah, I guess he has a point. Sorry" Ellis apologized, whilst scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish grin

"Nah, s'okay" Max shrugged

She turned around and started stumbling towards the safe room that was only a few feet away.

"Damn, your head's bleeding" Coach pointed out

"huh?"

Max put her hand to the back of her hand and sure enough, felt a sticky substance coat her fingers.

"I'll rap it for you when we get in" Rochelle said

Max nodded and continued stumbling towards the safe room.

The other four survivors exchanged worried glances and followed her in.


End file.
